1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an etchant composition, and to a method of manufacturing a metal wiring using the etchant composition, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) using the metal wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus or an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus. The TFT substrate includes gate wiring, data wiring, and a TFT connected to both the gate wiring and the data wiring.
The various wirings and electrodes of the TFT substrate are formed using a patterning process, such as a photolithography method.
The patterning process includes an etching step. However, it is not easy to manufacture wirings using an etching process, as there are limitations in forming wirings having the desired properties.